Smooth Criminal
by OrangeKitsune98
Summary: Roy was so smooth, Ed was so stubborn. Roy was a criminal,a bad boy.A real ladies man too.. So what, Maybe Edward likes bad boys. He just doesn't know it yet.Hopefully his past remains buried...Both Edward and Roy have secrets nobody wants to share...RxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OrangeKitsune98:Shonen-Ai, Don't like don't read. I know I should be updating my other fics...but...I had to write this... **

**Alphonse: OrangeKitsune98 doesn't own FMA. If she did I Don't want to know what'd happen to me...-shiver-**

**OrangeKitsune98:-snickers and smirks- Read and Enjoy!**

Edward sighed as he leaned against a wall in Central, glaring at nothing. Damn, his luck sucked, didn't it? Nobody would hire him, because nobody believed he was old enough to have a job, when he was eighteen... He growled, kicking a can moodily. He was tired, and hungry, sick of sleeping on the streets. He was a good thief, and sometimes was able to afford an actual meal by ripping people off...

Cars suddenly sped by the alley he was in, and he walked out onto the street, glancing and seeing a crowd of people. Street racing...These people always had money, didn't they? He walked and blended into the crowd, he was grateful that he was able to keep himself clean. He noticed a man surrounded by women of all shapes, sizes, and colors. By now, living in central, on the streets, he knew this man was Roy Mustang.

A great street racer, seeing he had the best rides... Of course, he was the head of organized crime, not quite a mob...But he oversaw street racing, gambling, the occansional street fight.All those illegal activites and more... Nothing too serious of course.

Golden eyes were soon mischevious as he elbowed through the women, hand shamelessly slipping into Roy's back pocket of those baggy black jeans, and stealing his wallet. What? He was hungry...He seemed to notice, and turned, looking at Edward, Onxy eyes meeting golden ones. "What the hell, you little short punk!" Oh, Nobody ever called Ed short. He glared, and from his lack of nutriton, was a little wild. He pounced on Roy, surprising the older man and knocking him to the ground. "Who's short now, Bastard?" Roy easily pushed Edward off, much to his surprise.

The teen dashed off, jumping in the nearest car, which also happened to be Roy's, and speeding off. Cursing was heard behind him. He drove to the nearest diner, ordering as much as he could eat. Eyes wide when he opened the wallet to pay, hundreds of dollars inside...The door burst open, and Mustang and his gang wandered in.

They spotted Edward... He cursed, thinking about how stupid he was, seeing he didn't ditch the car. The only woman in the group was staring at him, seeming to notice how skinny he was, how hungry. He ignored them and scarfed down most of his food. The woman leaned over to Roy, mumbling something in his ear. His expression didn't change as he walked over to the Elric boy, roughly dragging him out of the diner.

Vicious Onxy eyes stared at him. "I'll give you credit for being fast enough to get away, but you better hand over that money now." It was a direct order, but Ed was never the type to follow such orders, was he? A smirk was on his face. "What are you going to do to me if I don't, hm?" The woman seemed surprised, and so did the three men. Nobody, ever talked back to Roy, Nobody. "I'll kill you, you little short bastard, That's what!" "You won't get a chance!"

Edward pulled back his fist, slamming it into the side Roy's face. He shoved the man away, and tried to dash off again. Riza, Havoc, and Breda chased after the blonde, breda being the one to tackle him. Ouch...That must've hurt. While Hughes was bent over, clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. What A friend he was, Roy thought sarcastically. He got up, growling. "You have some guts, kid. I respect that. What's your name?" He laughed, rubbing his cheek. Riza stared at the man for a moment. "Are you okay?" He nodded, eyes still on Edward.

Nice pants...He commented, in his mind of course. Not many could pull off the leather pants...

He was hesistant. "Edward Elric..." "Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Roy Mustang. I'm sure you've heard of me?" The arrogance seeped into his voice. "Hell no. Why would I listen to gossip about a Bastard like you?" He spat, Breda giving him a sympathetic look. "Sorry for that." Roy raised an eyebrow in an "Oh Really" Sort of gesture. "Wow. I'm surprised. You seem like a street kid to me." Golden eyes were averted and he then gave Roy a dirty look. "Bullshit, you don't know anything about me!" He got up, brushing himself off.

Out of nowhere, he was swaying, tired, and hungry, still. Today must have tired him out. He collasped, simply passing out. The 'Stang, as he called himself, had reflexes good enough to catch Edward. "He's staying at my place tonight," Hawkeye nodded, along with the rest of them. Roy got into the beautiful car he loved so, patting over Edward until he found the keys. So what if his hands lingered a bit in all the wrong places? He wildly drove to his apartment, carry edward bridal style and somehow managing to open his door. Edward was laid on the couch, and Roy went and laid in his bed. It was quite nice, black silk sheets and a black comforter to match.

The next morning came too soon for either one of their likings, as soon as the Elric saw Roy, he burst out yelling. "You damn pedophile! bringing me home and probably molesting me while I slept!" He wouldn't have minded a little molesting, Roy was handsome. That was the immediate response, but he told himself he was just joking. Roy burst into laughter. "You think I'd want you? I have women all over me, Elric. So that would be a no. I know you dreamed about me and all..." He was cut of by Edward. "You're just a closet pervert and everyone knows it. I'm sure they all saw the way you looked at me.Dreams? Sorry to burst your bubble, Mustang, but those would be called 'nightmares '." Roy raised an eyebrow. "So that's why my couch is all wet?" He smirked and Edward glared. "The couch ISN'T wet..." Roy laughed, dark eyes amused. "Of course. You were probably dreaming about your girlfriend or something. Though I AM hotter..." A smirk was upon wickedly perfect lips.

Somehow Edward wondered why it was so tempting to watch those lips...He almost, ALMOST wanted to find out...

**OrangeKitsune98: Was that considered a cliffhanger? Maybe If I get enough reviews there will actually be yaoi in the next chapter...**

**Alphonse: Read and Review!**


	2. Is She your Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist it would be full of yaoi and..Well I don't own it. End of the sad story.**

But then, just as they were leaning in...Roy's cellphone rang and he jumped back, pulling it out and looking at the screen with distaste.

"That Woman can't seem to leave me alone..."

Edward's face scrunched up. _A girl friend?_ He wondered curiously, but almost envious. Almost.

Roy answered the phone, flipping it open.

"Hello Riza. No. Not now. I'm busy. Tell the green haired bastard that he can wait." He mumbled. And even Edward could hear the woman's response.

"Fine. You know he won't be happy..." Click. He flipped his cellphone shut, glancing at Edward who was staring at him. The blonde quickly looked away. "Is She your girl friend?"

Suddenly Roy burst into laughter, shaking his head. "Riza? Hell no. You know the woman who was with me when I busted you in that Diner?" Ed nodded. "That's Riza. She can be quite the bitch, but she's a good friend of mine. Known each other for a while." He chuckled, and Ed flushed. Roy made him feel...Stupid. Which he didn't like all too much...Was there such a thing as feeling stupid in a good way? He sighed. So damn confused.

"I'll see you around, Ed. You can stay here if you want."

He gave a curt nod. Really, it wasn't smart of him to be making Envy of all people wait. Ed shook his head with a frown. "I'll leave."

"You can't catch me later tonight...I'll be street racing. Where we had our pleasant first meeting..."

Ed nodded. He would. He got up and left the place, glancing at Roy. "Later."

With that, Edward left. Leaving Roy frustrated in more than one way. He sighed, a hand shifting through raven colored strands as he too got up, grabbing a jacket and putting on his shoes. He left.

"Damn it!" He murmured angrily, picking up his phone to hear a smooth voice chuckling. It was the sort of voice that all the phone sex operators had... The voice where you could practically see tight fitting clothes.

"Hello, Roy. I trust you'll be meeting us at Seventh Heaven. I know that you personally should know where that bar is." The voice belonged to none other than the sinful woman named Lust.

"Yeah. I know." He said sourly, hanging up the phone. Hopefully, this wouldn't last too long because he could call Edward and get to know him a bit more... Damn it! He cursed in his mind. He hadn't thought to ask for the Blonde's phone number. Which he now really regretted...

He walked out to his black porche, sitting in the seat. He seemed a bit more relaxed when he was in the car. He turned the key, the car rumbling to life. He backed out of his driveway, driving to the bar that Lust was talking about. He had been there a lot when he was a teen, hitting on the waitresses. Using his smooth charm and bad boy looks. Quite often they worked. Hence he had been dubbed a "Ladies Man".

His jaw almost dropped when he saw Lust, her black dress a bit shorter than usual, still having the usual cleavage. She seemed to notice, and a smirk fluttered upon full lips. Then his face fell when he noticed a spike of green hair. Which led to Envy, who was also smirking at him now. He glared back.

"What the hell did you want, huh?" He growled, biting his lip and trying to avoid Lust's gaze.

Envy crossed his arms across his chest with a scowl. "Watch your tone, Mustang. Know you you're dealing with, Right?"

"Yes, Envy, I know I'm dealing with a crossdresser, I'm not quite that blind." Envy simply just glared in reply.

"Well due to our sources, We find that you have met my lovely baby brother, Edward.Quite a looker, Hmmm?" Said the palmtree. While Roy just glanced away with a shrug.

"Get to the point, Envy. I know you just like hearing yourself talk." Lust snapped, and Envy gave her a dirty look and mimicked her pose, both hands on his hips. "Finnnne. So Mustang...We want you to make good use of Edward. Get him into the crime scene. Make him a hooker, maybe? You could be his pimp." He snickered, green spikes shivering with the movement. Roy looked at Envy with distaste. "No thanks.That's Lust's job, isn't it? I'm sure I could teach him a few things..." Envy gave a nod, and his smirk seemed to give away his dirty thoughts. "Feel free, Mustang. Feel free. Here's his cell phone. Give him a call." He gave Roy a number, which he dialed into his phone and saved for further use. Lust dismissed him as if he was some sort of dog.

"Have fun with Edward.Teach him something useful. Because I know he'll turn on everyone if we leave him alone any longer. Have fun tainting his soul or whatever." Lust said in a low, smooth tone. Roy hung onto her every word as if his life depended on it.

As soon as he got home, he called Ed, and the blonde answered on the first ring. "Hello?" "Hey...It's Roy."

"Oh. Hey. Are you free now?" Roy bit on his lip. Could he really taint edward like everyone thought he should? Taint his innocence and give him a life of crime? He supposed he would.

"Hey Ed...I am..But have you ever thought of street racing..?"

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I'll work on a long chap for next time**

**Envy: Well whatever. review anyways, alright?**


End file.
